InuYasha meets Ichigo
by InuYashafan321
Summary: A crossover between InuYahsa And Bleach what will happen when InuYahsa meets Ichigo?
1. Entering

InuYasha meets Ichigo

Chapter 1

One Day Kagome decided to go home but every one else wanted her to stay for a little longer. They all went to the well "I'm sorry but I need to go home" said Kagome. Then she jumped in and Shippo grabbed her arm,then InuYasha grabbed Shippo and then Miroku, Sango, and then Kirara all grabbed on too.

When they woke up they had know idea where they were. "Well we should ask around to see where we are" the little demon said just as a guy walked up. "intruders get the captain" he yelled as he went to get the other members in his group. "What's all that about" InuYasha said to him self. "Come on we don't want to get caught" Kagome said in a rush.

When that guy got back to the spot where he saw the intruders his friends said "your crazy no ones here." Then they headed for the 4th squad barrecks. InuYasha and the other finaly found an abandoned shack. "I don't think we should head in town or where ever we are for now" the monk said. "But what about food" Shippo said with a worried look on his face.


	2. Meeting New Friends

Inuyasha meets Ichigo

Chapter 2

"Well Shippo I... what's that feeling" wondered Miroku. "It's sure not a demonic ora" The half demon said. "We should check it out" Sango suggested. They all got up Kirara transformed and they headed out. At the battle ground Ichigo and Yoruichi were having a rough time with the Menos.

"Man this hollow just wont die" Ichigo complained. InuYasha movements shook the bushes around the trees. "What's that" Yoruichi asked and turned to where the sound was coming from. InuYasha put Kagome down then they peered through the bushes to see what was going on. "What's that big black thing they're fighting" asked Kagome. "I don't know but I think they need some help." Miroku said acknowledging the size of the monster. Then just as he said that InuYasha sprang out of the bush "wind scar" he yelled as he drew and then swung Tetusaiga. As the wind scar approached the Menos it lit off a cero and the wind scar disappeared.

"Who are you" Ichigo demanded to know. "That's not important right now" Shippo yelled back. "All right take this Medio Zangetsu" he screamed as he swung his sword. The Menos was pummeled by the Medio blades and chunks of his body disappeared. Sango then through hiraikotsu and that had taken off one of the legs. Ichigo swung his sword yelling "Getsuga Tenshou" and the Menoses mask finally broke.

After they all caught their breath InuYasha finally said " well I'm InuYasha this is Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." "Why are you here" Ichigo replied. "Well we came from 500 years in the past but I live in present day Tokyo and I go through the Bone Eaters Well to go back and forth but this time every one grabbed on to me and we blacked out then we woke up and we were here." Kagome explained. "So you must be the intruders we heard about" Yoruichi said as she remembered the message from the Hell Butterfly. "Damnit how do we get back to are world " InuYasha yelled all pissed off.

After their discussion Yoruichi led them to Kukaku's house where they could stay for now. "Damnit I'd rather be out trying to find a way home" the impatient dog demon muffled out. "Just be glad this nice woman let us stay here" Shippo said all dipressed. "Everyone come quick there's more Hollows" Ichigo yelled as he ran in to alert everyone.


	3. looking for Hollows

InuYasha meets Ichigo

Chapter 3

"What the hell are hollows" InuYasha asked in a Rude voice. "You just killed one a little while ago" Ichigo yelled back. They all gathered their weapons and left to find the hollows. "Ichigo why are they called hollows" Shippo asked in a wonderes voice. "Would you like me to tell you or have Rukia show you her crappy ass drawings." Ichigo asked back. "What did you say about my drawings" Rukia said as she kicked him in the face making Shippo fly back onto Yoruichi's shoulder.

"So who is she " Kagome asked as Ichigo laid on the ground in pain. "What the hell did you do that for Rukia" Ichigo snapped as he got up while rubbing his face. "You made fun of my drawings" she said as she brought out one of her favorite drawings. As she showed them InuYasha snickered a little bit he didn't know that she noticed. But kagome noticed it too and she yelled "InuYasha Sit Boy" and just as Rukia's foot was about to reach his face. As he fell to the ground Rukia kicked Miroku in the forehead.

When he came to everyone was around him. He noticed the Yoruichi was the first to the right. He then turned his head to the left and put his hand on top. Everyone leaned to see if he was ok and when they did Yoruichi felt something on her ass and she looked to the right and she saw Miroku's hand behind her. She then smiled in a creepy way and Sango whacked him over the head with her Hiraikotsu. "Oh Sango don't be mad" he begged. Kagome went to calm Sango down while Miroku recovered. "Sango you know how Miroku can be" Kagome said in a reassuring voice. "I now but he does it way to much" Sango said as she laid down on the soft grass.

After every one finally recovered they continued searching for the hollows.


	4. Finding old Enemies

Finding old Enemies

"So what type of powers do these Hollows have," Shippo asked as he looked up at Rukia with his cute little eyes. "Well for one they have cero's, some of them have sword like us and they eat souls." "That almost sounds like what Naraku does," Miroku implied

They came upon a clearing where the saw a Demon and a Hollow fighting. "What the hell is that thing," Ichigo said trying to whisper so they wouldn't be noticed. "That's a Demon there a lot different than Hollows, but what I don't get is why Demons our here," Sango replied. "We sould take care of them," Yoruichi said as she dissapeard and as she did the Demon flew back with Yoruichi standing behind it. "What was that," InuYasha asked mouth a gate. "That called Flash Step its something only Soul Reapers can use," Rukia said waving her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his staring contest with the air as Miroku stepped out in front of the group. "Yoruichi move I'll handle them!" Grabbing the beads that sealed his cursed hand. Yoruichi quickly moved out of the way as both Hollow and Demon were sucked into his mysterious black hole in his hand. Ichigo Rukia an Yoruichi had a surprised look on there faces. "Wow," they said simultaneously.

"Whats that" Ichigo asked trying to get a closer look. "Naraku put a curse on my father and it's passed down every generation till Naraku is defeated, if he's not defeated then it'll eventually suck me and everyone around me into it." "That's so sad,"Rukia said as she started to cry. As she did Miroku grabbed her hand "Then will you consider bearing my child?" She stopped crying immediately and slapped him. Sango finally fed up with him she got on Kirara and left. "Now look what you've done," Kagome screamed and chased after her. "Well should we follow them," Yoruichi asked. "Yeah you never know whats out there," InuYasha said hopping onto a tree following in the direction the two girls headed. "They never learn," Shippo sighed.

When Sango finally stopped to talk to Kagome they both noticed a purple cloud. Kagome then sensed the Shikon Jewel that Naraku has. InuYasha picked up on his sent. "Hey guys be careful I don't know why but I can smell Naraku!" "Who's Naraku," Ichigo asked Miroku "He has to be the most evil Demon in the Feudal Era." Ichigo then grabbed his arm and said "Lets ketch up to InuYasha." When they finally arrived Kagome and Sango were defending them self's.


	5. Fighting Naraku

InuYasha meets Ichigo

Chapter 5

"So you've come InuYasha oh what's this some new friends, even so the you are still no match for me." Naraku said smugly "Save the bullshit we've herd that a thousand time's and then you just run away leaving Kagura or Kanna to do your shit instead." InuYasha yelled drawing tetsusaiga "So from what you say he never sullies his own hands." Rukia implied. "It wont matter if we kill him!" Ichigo yelled Charging in as usual. Ichigo goes to slash Naraku but his sword is replied by a barrier and Ichigo went flying back. "Why the hell couldn't I hit him." "I forgot to mention that he has a barrier and only the adamant barrage can disable it." "That would've been good to know Miroku, but I think I can break it myself." "BANKAI,Tensa Zangestu!" Ichigo then proceeds toward Naraku. He swings his sword at his barrier and ends up cracking it. He backs off and puts his hollow mask on and goes in again this time he breaks it into pieces. "Now that guy has some power." Shippo said turning to InuYasha "Like hell he does he broke it in three attacks I can do it in one." InuYasha bragged. "Its not like he's a demon like you." Kagome said slapping him. "What the hell was that for!" "Hm." She whines and stops off.

"WTH is her problem?" Rukia asked. "I DON'T CARE HELP ME NOW!" Ichigo yelled back at the others. "Sode no Shirayuki" leaps toward Naraku "1st dance white moon" she says as naraku is caught in an ice cylinder as it starts to shatter and he brakes free. "I tolled you that u can't kill me" Naraku smirks. "I'll leave you for now if you really wanna kill me come find me." Naraku says as he fades into the background. "Damn he got away." InuYasha said punching the ground. "We should talk to the head captain he might be able to have some of the other captains help us." Rukia suggested. "Whats with the captain thing?" Miroku and Sango asked "They're the leaders of 13 different protection squads of the seireitei." Yoruichi explaind "Ohhhhhh." They said. "Hurry up or your going to be left behind." Shippo shouted back. "Let's get going." Yoruichi said pushing Miroku and Sango.


	6. Fighing a Captain

Fighting a captain

After Yoruichi, Sango, and Miroku caught up InuYasha asked "What do the captains have to do with protecting this area?" "Well... Rukia began but was interrupted by Renji appearing before them. "Hey Ichigo," he then noticed InuYasha and the others, They must be the intruders I've heard about. he thought to him self.

"Ichigo stand back" he said pointing the tip of his sword at InuYasha. "Oh so you want to fight do you," InuYasha said grabbing Tetsusaiga. "I wouldn't do that if I were you InuYasha's in a bad mood today," Shippo said putting his head in his hand. "Captain Kuchiki," Renji said as Byakuya Kuchiki "Hmm so these are the intruders," he said as he drew his sword. He then lunges at the group every one jumps out of the way InuYasha draws Tetsusaiga. "Is that what your zanpak-tu's relest form looks like," Renji said "Zanpak-tu," InuYasha repeated with a confused look on his face. He just shook it of. InuYasha then tried to look for a demonic vortex but he couldn't see it so he jumped up into the air and as he did Sango threw her hiraikotsu and Byakuya just flash stepped out of the way and let off a hado spell witch was sai. Sango, Kagome, and Shippo fell to the ground. "What the hell why can't I move?" Sango asked. "It's a hado spell I can remove it after Byakuya and Renji leave, if I do it now they'll just use it again." Yoruichi explained.

InuYasha was letting off windscars by the seconds and Byakuya just doged untill he got where InuYasha wanted him to be and he swong his sword "Adament barage!" he yelled and Byakuya was pumped full of adament shards. He fell down unconscious and at the same time Miroku hit Renji in the back of the head with his staff witch put him out too.

Then Yoruichi quickly undid the spell on Sango and the other two. Then they ended up heading back to Kukaku's house.


	7. Announcement

Hey I know it's been a while sence I've worked on this story but I've been working on my other story **Seeing Zack again **more than this story so when I get the chance I will work on this story and if you have any ideas let me know.


	8. Massive Invation

Massive invation

"Damn what the hell hit me," Renji said rubbing his head. He then looked at Byakuya. "Shit how could that soul rea no he wasn't a soul reaper I don't know what he is and I wounder why Ichigo is with him. I better call squad 4."

"Well here we are again," Kagome said with dissapointment in her voice. "Hey I've got question for you Yoruichi," InuYasha said lieing down. "InuYasha that's rude," Kagome snapped. InuYasha just shrugged it off and ignord her. "Ok so what's your question?" Yoruichi asked. "Is that the strength of a captain because I wasn't even trying," InuYasha asked. "No he must've been holding back or there's no way you would have hit him,"

The next thing they knew there was a siren and Yoruichi's eyes went wide. "What's wrong," Miroku asked getting up. "There has been a break through at the gate. We have hollow's coming through as we speak," Yoruichi said. "Even though we didn't have a warm welcome we should go help out," Sango said. "She's right let's go InuYasha said running out the door.

"Why is this happening," Toshiro Hitsugaya said as he killed three hollows in a row. Then the three captains Hitsugaya, Ukitake,and Soi Fon notice a group of people coming there way. InuYasha jumped up "Iron reaver soul stealer" he said as he clawed straigh through a hollow. "Who are you," Soi Fon demanded to know. "We'll explain after we help you take care of this problem," Miroku said throughing some sutras in the direction of the hollow creating fire that was able to kill the hollows without craking the mask. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and as he did a hollow sent a cero straight for him. "Watch out," Ukitake yelled but InuYasha didn't respond by moving or any thing. Then when it got closer he lifted his sword "Backlashwave," He yelled and swung his sword the cero was wraped in the demonic energy of Tetsusiaga and was sent striaght to the hollows head and he was dead. He then spun around and swung his sword "adamant barrage" and more than 10 hollows were killed with one swing. Miroku then moved to the front "If you valu your life move away," he warned as he removed the beads on his arm and strong winds forced the rest of the hollows into the void in his hand.

"Whoa," the three captains said in amaisment. They then rushed down there and Miroku and Ichigo explaind the story. "Ok we can take you to the head captain and if as you say there is that grave enemy he may help you get rid of him and help you get home. "Ok that seams fair," Miroku said thanking them. "Well we'll have to wait for his decission then we'll do what he instucks," Soi Fon said signaling the group to follow them.


	9. The meeting

**Captains meeting**

I see so you are the intruders and you say you came here without Knowing Yamamoto said.

That's correct Miroku said. Were sorry if we caused you any truble Kagome said with a sad face. We were looking around the forest when an enemy from our time apeared InuYasha said with hatred in his voice.

Is he strong Yamamoto asked. Of corse Ichigo said. Well he's probably not as strong as Aizen Yoruichi said. Who's Aizen InuYasha asked. He was a captain of the 5th squad but then betraid the soul society. When he did no one could harm him and he fled to hueco mundo.

InuYasha's eyes widend, we must kill Naraku as so as posible if he alines with Aizen he may become unkillable he said. Why is that Shunshui asked pulling his hat down a little. Naraku can has expelled his heart and he can not die if he alines with Aizen they may not be able to defeat them Miroku said.

I have made a decision for the time being you will help us out it the battle against Aizen and in return we will get you back home Yamamoto said. First,he continued, we need to see how stong you are.

Ok that should be fine Miroku said. Where are we going to test are stength InuYasha asked.

How about Sokyoku hill Ichigo suggested.

**Sokyoku Hill**

A few minutes later every one was at the top of the hill.

So who will I be fighting InuYasha asked.

Me Ichigo said drawing his sword and charging InuYasha. InuYasha quickly drew Tetsusaiga and blocked his attack just in time. Good reflexes Ichigo said. InuYasha jumped back as did Ichigo. Take this wind scar InuYasha yelled and swung his sword at Ichigo. When the sword hit the ground five yellow waves of energy headed toward Ichigo. Ichiog quickly flash stepped out of the way. Is that all Ichigo asked. InuYasha didn't respond instead he just charged straight at Ichigo. Their sword hit and Ichigo was stuned by the strength InuYasha had. Your brute stength is amazing he said. Ichigo jumped back slightly that charged back at InuYasha. InuYasha jumped over him and slashed his back open. Ichigo stopped and stumbled slightly as he turned around. Not bad he said raising his sword. He charged forward yelling getsuga tenshou and swung his sword straight down causing a blue wave of energy headed toward InuYasha. Realy is that it InuYasha said raising his sword over his head. Backlash wave he yelled as he swung his sword the energy from the getsuga tanshou was over taken by the energy from backlash wave and sent back at Ichigo. What Ichigo said with a surprised look on his face. The energy then enveloped him. Ichigo Rukia yelled. BANKAI Ichigo yelled the energy that was around him disapeared and in its place was a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared Ichigo stood there with a black sword and different clothes Tensa Zangetsu he said leveling his sword with InuYasha's head. That again InuYasha said. Ichigo flash steped behind InuYasha within a blink of an eye he slashed at InuYasha's left arm but it didn't even make a small cut. What why aren't you bleeding Ichigo asked. I guess I never told you about my kimono it protects me from fire and weak sword attacks he yelled turning around. Iron rever soul steeler he yelled as his claws hit Ichigo's face, he leaned back just in time to receive only small scratches along his right cheek. He jumped back and regained his composer. Was that a type of kido Soi Fon asked. What's that InuYasha asked. You mean that wasn't a kido abillity Unohana said. It's a natural abillity InuYasha said as he shoulder his sword. Stay focussed Ichigo yelled as he stabed InuYasha straight through his stomatch. InuYasha turnred to face Ichigo. You basterd InuYasha snarled and jumped back grabing his stomach. If you don't stay focused you'll die because you don't have the abillity to use flash step. What's having that abillity do with anything InuYasha yelled. Ichigo flash steped this he said as he pointed the tip of his sword at InuYasha's neck. InuYasha's eye's widened Aizen can do this too which means you'll be dead in secconds Ichigo snapped. Same goes for you InuYasha said slshing Ichigo acrossed the chest with his claws. Ichigo stumbled back.

That's enough Yamamoto yelled. What do you mean old man I was just getting started InuYasha yelled back.

For the time being we will send you to the human world with Ichigo, Rukia and Renji will be going with you and will inform us on how he preforms Ichigo talk to Urahara I have asked him to do something that may be nearly imposible but he agreed any way. Ok will do Ichigo said putting his sword on his back. Let's get going Rukia said walk up from behind the captains as did Renji. You people Renji yelled as he grabbed his sword. What's with you lieutenant Abarai Ukitake asked. That guy in the red kimono was the one who put Captain kuchiki out of comision. The captains were surprised to here of that. Well you must now go with them to the human world and they are no longer our enemies but now Aizen may now become twice or even three times as strong than he was when he fled to hueco mundo. How could he gain that much power in such a short time Renji asked. There enemy has apeared here as well Yamamoto said. I see then let's go then Renji said walking over to the group. The senkaimon open and they entered.

**Urahara's shop**

Well that was the weirdest place I've ever seen Kagome said. Well it's just how it is we can't tell you why it's like that but that's how it is Renji said. Fine now where's this Urahara guy InuYasha said sliding his arms in his sleeves. His shop is right over here Ichigo said.

The group headed inside the shop. Hey there carrot top Jinta said. Where's Urahara Rukia asked. All he did was point to a spot in the floor and walked out side. Ichigo then lifted up the floor pannle come on jump down he said. Renji and Rukia jumped down right away. InuYasha jumped in right after them whoa this place is huge he exclamed. There's also a ladder for those who would hurt them selfs jumping Ichigo said as he jumped down.

Once every one was down on the bottom they found Urahara and three other people.

Hey Chad, Uryu, Orihime what are you guy's doing here Ichigo asked. There here to help with the request the head captain asked of me Urahara said. Huh Orihime said as she felt two hands around one of her's would you bear my child Miroku said in a dreamy tone. Every one except InuYasha Shippo Kagome and Sango. MIROKU Sango yelled hitting him in the head with her weapon.

Is he okay Orihime asked. Yeah let the perv lie there Sango said with her back turned to Miroku. He's like Kon Ichigo said with a luagh.

Well now that that's done I need to know what type of weapons you use so I can give you a training partner. Well I use a sword like Ichigo and I want to finish our fight InuYasha said. When your training is done you to can finish your fight Urahara said. Well Sango and I use long ranged weapons Kagome said. I use an a sortment of weapons Shippo said taking out a small snake from inside his kimono. I use both long ranged and this staff Miroku said.

Okay Kagome was it you and Sango will train with Uryu, Shippo you will train with Rukia, Miroku you will train with Chad and Renji, and InuYasha you will fight me and Ichigo Urahara said.

Okay spread out and start training he said. Wait why is she here Shippo asked. Well Orihime can heal people fast than the soul reapers depending on the injury so durring the break time durring your training she will take care of the injuries you take Urahara explained.


	10. Training part 1

**Sango's and Kagome's traning.**

So Kagome and Sango may I see how you use your weapon so I can see how to improve your skill with it Uryu said fixing his glasses.

Okay Kagome said drawing an arrow out of her quiver. She alined her arrow with the target hit the mark she said releasing the arrow. A purple light sorounded it as it flew through the air and hit the rock formation target. The target was blown into small bits of rocks. How was that Kagome asked. What type of arrows do you use Uryu asked. Normal arrows why she asked back. Well what's with that purple light he asked. Ohh well when I shoot my arrows I attach a small part of my soul she said. Your soul Uryu said as he tried to comprehend the posibility of that being posible. I think my soul can restore itself some how that's the only way I can put it to make sence of it she said. That would explain it Uryu agreed.

Ok I'm up sango said lifting her weapon off of her back.

That is an unnaturaly shaped weapon Uryu said examining it.

Ok do you see the five targets over there he asked.

Yes Sango answered. Take them out as fast as you can he said ajusting his glasses.

Sango then took aim at the space to the left and threw her weapon. As it went to the area she aimed for it began to curve and it hit all five targets and then came back to her.

There you have it she said.

At first I thought your aim was off but I now see how to use your weapon. I didn't notice at first but it's like a giant boomerang he said trying to hide the fact that he didn't notice sooner.

Ok first I will show you a better stances he said.

Kagome when you go to grab another arrow stand more to the side so that your bow is pointed at your enemy. This stance is mostly ment for firing arrows in a rappid succesion.

If you ever find yourself on the groud for whatever reason move to one knee and turn your bow around a forty-five degree angle. You wont be able to fire in a rappid succesion but you'll be able to dodge and fire arrow without any problems he said.

After you get in some practice using these two stances we'll work on your speed he said.

Sure I'll let you know when I'm done Kagome said running of to another space.

Ok sango I was wondering if you always through your weapon with your arm under it.

Most of the time yes why she asked puzzled.

Well after you through it your basicly left deffenceless exept for that sword on your waist he said again straightening his glasses. Well what does that have to do with how I fight she asked.

If your fighting many enemies at once it would seem that it would be easier to grab your sword after you through it if you through it with your arm on top. After you through it you can transition from that position to grabing your sword for protection faster he said moving her arm from one position to the next to show her what he ment.

I see, that would make sence she said retracing the movements he showed her.

I'm not used to fighting with an oversized boomerang so I can't give you any help on techniques just try to work on speed and precision he said turning his body a little.

That's fine I have many techniques already she said.

**Shippo's training**.

So shippo what do you use for a weapon Rukia asked.

Well I use a lot of different weapons like this snake and this top, and these leaves help me transform into a big pink ball that can fly or any peson I've come incontact with shippo said taking the toys out of his kimono.

Is that every thing Rukia asked examining the toys.

Those and I can use fox fire shippo said putting the the toys in his kimono.

What's fox fire rukia asked thinking about what it looked like and what it was used for.

It's a type of fire that's blue and only fox demons can use.

Oh ok well lets start you're training Rukia said.

Ok so how are we going to do this, cause I don't use a sword shippo asked.

Well I can use an asortment of kido spells which are like your fox fire Rukia explained.

Oh ok let's get started shippo said jumping back a few yards.

Now the way you win is by landing one hit one me Rukia said holding up one finger.

Shippo then jumped up and went in for a quick jap to the stomach Rukia flash stepped behind him hado one sho Rukia yelled. Shippo suddenly flew backwards he quickly regained his composure. Shippo ran to the left then a few seconds later he charged straight for her. Hado 33 sokatsui Rukia yelled as she swung her arm, a blue wave of spirtual energy head toward Shippo, he sumped above it fox fire he yelled and blue flames went in the direction of Rukia. Bakudo number 81 danku, a rectangular wall apeard before Rukia the fox fire then hit it and spread over the wall and dissapeard. Shippo landed behind her take this he yelled as he threw his snake. Rukia moved aside slightly you'll have to try harder than that she said totaly unaware that the snake had grown 10 times it size and was now heading straigh for her. How about this he said as he threw a sutra at Rukia. It hit her before she could move, what why can't I move she said astounded. The snake then came in contact with her body just as the paralysis worr off giving her time to protect herself. She pushed the snake off of her and it returened to its original form she then felt a small fist on her back. I win Shippo said with a big smile. I guess so Rukia said dusting her clothes off.

Shippo then sat down and started to breath heavily. Why don't we take a short break Rukia suggested.

Sounds huh huh good huh to me he panted out.

**Sango's and Kagome's training part 2**

Ok so now you will teach me the technique you talked about Kagome asked.

Yes but first do you already know how to fire multiple arrows at one Uryu asked.

No I don't she answered.

Well let me first show you how to hold three arrows at a time he said.

Kagome then took out three arrows. Put one between you pinky and ring finger, the next between the ring and middle, and the last between the middle and pointer he said guidding the arrows between her fingers.

So I hold them like this and set the middle arrow in the center of the string while the other two sit on the bent parts, then just fire she asked.

Yes now go and practice that for a while then take a break ok he said walking away.


	11. Training part 2

**Miroku's Training**

So how are we going to train Miroku asked.

Well let's just fight and see where you can improve Chad suggested.

Ok that's fine Miroku said.

Well I'm the only one here who can use flash step so just land two hit's on me and I'll stop fighting and let you go one on one with Chad here but I'm wrning you now Chad can just keep going fight after fight Renji said.

Renji drew his sword while Chad wrapped his right arm in a black and red armore. What type of power is that Miroku asked. It's just armore that covers my arm Chad said.

Enough talk let's start the training Renji said.

Chad ran at Miroku and swung his arm at Miroku's stumach. He jumped to the side and just as he did Renji went to stab him. He had just enough time to bring his staff down to block the silver sword which glimered in the light. Not bad Renji said as he drew back his sword. As Miroku felt the pressure on his staff disapate he felt a sharp pain on his right side. You should realy pay attention to every one around you Chad said as Miroku flew across the rocky area and smashing into one of the rock structures. Miroku cried out in pain as rocks fell on top of him. Chad I think you over did it a little Renji said sheathing his sword. Chad didn't respond. Miroku then climbs up and out of the rocks that covered him and surprisingly he was unharmed. How is he not injured Renji asked with a wierd look. Then he felt something hit him in the chest I guess that's one he said moving to grab his sword. What why can't I move he asked. Miroku walked up and hit him in his chest. That's two Miroku said. I though I told you I was skilled in long range too he added. Miroku then swung at Chad with his staff Chad took the full force of the blow and didn't even move. Miroku was dumb founded and he backed up as did Chad. Try this Chad said as he swung his arm a blue ball of spiritual energy was sent at Miroku. He started to wave his staff in a spherical motion around his body. The ball of energy hit something just infront of Miroku and was being held there. He stopped Chad's attack Renji yelled.

Then both Chad and Renji saw something flicer then shatter and Miroku took the force of Chad's attack and flew back. He hit the ground hard and didn't move after that. Renji and Chad ran up to where he landed, good he's just unconcious Renji said. Let's bring him to Orihime Chad siad as he picked Miroku's body up.

**The spot at the bottom of the ladder**

Hey Orihime Renji yelled.

Oh hey Chad, Renji Orihime said with a smile.

Chad here kind of knocked Miroku out Renji said.

Well I can't wake him up but I'll heal his injuries, just set him down over here she said.

Two little spirits appeared one went by Miroku's head the other by his feet an a oval shield manafested over his body and his injuries began to close up.

Uryu, Sango, and Kagome walked up.

I see you must have finished for the day Renji said.

Yeah and you finished as well Kagome said setting her bow down.

No we had to stop Chad said. Why is that Uryu asked.

We err I Knocked him out Chad explained.

Chad you need to know how to hold back Uryu said fixing his glasses.

So is kido something only soul reapers can do a voice said. Yes most soul reapers can use kido some chose not to our haven't bothered to learn it another voice said.

I guess Rukia and Shippo finished up too Sango said sitting down next to Miroku.

So Rukia how did the training go for you Renji asked. Good, Shippo's a lot faster than I though he'd be she said. We had a great time shippo said jumping off of her shoulder.

Yoruichi jumped down from the top off the hole and landed next to Rukia.

Where have you been Kagome asked. Kisuke needed me to run and get a few thing's for him she answered.

Oh ok she said.

Are you all done training for to day she asked. Yeah were all finished except for InuYasha, Ichigo, and Mr. Urahara Sango answered.

Well let's go watch them Renji suggested. Wouldn't we get in the way Shippo asked. Knowing Ichigo and Kisuke they wont even notice us they'll be too busy fighting Yoruichi said.

**InuYasha's training **

Ok this should be far enough Kisuke said.

So what are you going to teach me InuYasha asked.

Well I'm not sure Ichigo answered.

What about that flash step thing you use InuYasha asked.

Only soul reapers can use that Ichigo said.

Well Kisuke began, once Yoruichi get's back I can finish my new invention.

That has nothing to do with me learning any thing, why the hell are you thinking about a half assed invention InuYasha yelled.

Well let me tell you, This invention will make it possible to learn techniques that you normally wouldn't be able to Kisuke said, but sence it's half assed I guess I'll just get rid of it he added.

No don't do that InuYasha yelled.

Good you're smarter than you look he said back.

Till then let's just see where your at Ichigo said drawing his sword. You mean finish what we started in the soul society InuYasha said drawing his sword.

Yes but sence it's training Urahara will join in and you will fight both of us Ichigo said.

Fine InuYasha said.

Kisuke charged at InuYasha right away. InuYasha blocked it and Ichigo jumped over the two of them and slashes InuYasha in the back. InuYasha pushes Kisuke off, Ichigo jumps up and slashes at InuYasha but he side steps and let's Zangetsu's blade crash into the ground. InuYasha then slashes Ichigo's chest. Kisuke goes to stab InuYasha but he jumps back, Iron rever soul steeler InuYasha yells as he ripped through Kisuke's robe making four claw mark's from the right side of his chest down to the bottom of his rib cage on the left side. Kisuke stumbles back. InuYasha jumps back. Ichigo charges at InuYasha. InuYasha jumps over Ichigo and swings his sword at Kisuke, his sword gets lodged in his head. Then Kisuke pops and InuYasha is stabbed in the back. He turns his head slightly and notices that it's Kisuke. Kisuke take's his sword out of InuYasha. InuYasha then swings his sword at Kisuke making him jump back. Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. White light, divide this into six bakudo 61 rikujokoro, Kisuke said as six bars of light penetrated InuYasha's mid section. What the hell why can't I move InuYasha snarled. Don't even try to use brute strength to break it that's not posible to break a level sixty or higher kido like that Kisuke said. Ichigo raised his sword getsuga tenshou he yelled as he swung his sword into the ground and the blue wave of energy headed toward InuYasha. InuYasha was still trying to break the bars of light. Like I'd let something like this keep me contained he said as he finaly shattered the six bars of light. He quickly grabbed Tetsusaiga backlash wave he yelled swinging his sword, as the swirling energy from his sword conected with Ichigo's getsuga tensou and over took it sending it back at Ichigo. BANKAI Ichigo yelled and the energy that was headed for him was destroid and Ichigo emerged from a cloud of smoke with Tensa Zangetsu and new clothes. Hey Kisuke would your invention be able to teach me how to use bankai too InuYasha asked. Well only zanpakuto have the ability to use bankai and I don't think your sword is a zanpakuto but there may be a way to check Kisuske said. Didn't I tell you to pay attention Ichigo said as he swung his sword at InuYasha's head. InuYasha dodged the attack just in time. InuYasha stabbed Ichigo in the back. Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired, hado 91 senju koten taiho Kisuke said as ten purple rods of light manafested in front of him. He pointed his sword at InuYasha and the rods shot toward him. InuYasha sword turned black with things from the underworld were reflected in it, he raised Tetsusaiga meido zangetsuha he said jumping up and back while swinging his sword. Blades closely resembling that of a cresent moon were sent out of Tetsusaiga which absorbed the ten rods. Ichigo flash steps above InuYasha. InuYasha moves his sword up to block the attack but Ichigo flash steps infront of him. InuYasha is then stabbed in the stomach. They both jump back InuYasha then brings his sword down with the point at about a thirty degree angle and his sword is cover in what looks like crystals. Adamant barrage InuYasha yelled as he jumps up and swings his sword at Ichigo. Shards of adamant head toward Ichigo, he doesn't move and when it looks like he's been hit the shards are sent in different directions by the fast motions of Ichigo's sword. He then flash steps behind InuYasha intending on stabing him but his sword is caught by InuYasha. He throughs Ichigo to the ground and lands next to him with his sword pointed at his neck.

I guess I win InuYasha said.

How did you know where I would be Ichigo asked as InuYasha helped him up.

I figured you'd want to attack me where I couldn't see you coming but you need to remember I'm part demon so I have a realy good nose so I can smell your scent appear behind InuYasha answered.

Ichigo you need to train more Yoruichi said.

Shut up he yelled.

I got the things you need Kisuke she said.

Ok take a break have something to eat and drink while I finish my invention and Yoruichi after they've had enough would you use the tenshintai to see if InuYasha's sword is a zanpakuto and if so teach him bankai as you did Ichigo Kisuke said.

Ok sure she said.


	12. Learning flash step

**Upstairs**

Wow we've been down there for that long Shippo exclaimed.

Yes sence there's an artificial sky it's hard to tell what time it is or how much time has past Yoruichi explained.

So what do you have to eat InuYasha asked .

InuYasha how rude Kagome snapped.

Sorry Yoruichi Kagome said.

Well Kagome why don't you cook us something Sango asked.

Sure why not what are you in the mood for Kagome asked.

What you normally bring us Miroku said.

Ichigo, Rukia, Yoruichi, Chad, Uryu, Yoruichi, and Orihime what do you want to eat she asked.

Can you make curry Ichigo asked. Sure she answered.

Anything is fine the rest answered.

Do you want any help Orihime asked.

Sure, Yoruichi were do we find the kitchen Kagome asked.

Down that hall and it's the last door on the left she answered.

After you eat I'll show you where you'll be sleeping she said.

**Diner**

Wow this stuff tastes great Renji said.

Yeah I've never tasted anything like it Rukia said.

I'm glad you like it Kagome said with a smile.

They spent the remainder of the time enjoying each others company, eating, and sharing stories.

**After Diner**

That was the best thing you've cooked for us yet InuYasha said.

Yes that was good Miroku agreed.

So does she cook for you like this all the time Ichigo asked.

No only when she comes back from here time Sango answered.

Eather way your lucky Yoruichi said.

Kisuke then walks in the room. Hey who made this food he asked.

We did Kagome and Orihime said. I must say its been a long time sence I've tasted something so good he said.

So have you finished the invention InuYasha asked hastily.

No I'm afraid it will take a little more time and I need to run out and get a few more things to compleat it he said heading for the door.

Take care of the place while I'm gone he added before he closed the door.

When will he be back Miroku asked. In a few days Yoruichi answered.

There's no way in hell it could take that long to get things for a invention InuYasha yelled.

He has to go a few towns over to get what he needs so yeah it will take that long so untill he get's back we just have to go on with normal training Yoruichi said.

Well let me show you your rooms, I would love to give every one their own room I can't cause we've go two spair room's so Rukia, Orihime, Kagome, and Sango will take the first room here. Miroku, Chad, Renji, and Shippo will take this room here. Make your selves at home she said.

What about us InuYasha and Ichigo said.

We can only fit one more in the room that Renji and the others went into and I'll let you two figure out who gets that spot she said turning around.

Well how do you want to do this Ichigo asked. From the kitchen why don't you pit your backlash wave against Ichigo's getsuga tensou when he's using his hollowfication, if the backlash wave can send it back just like it did when it was sent back when he was in shikai then InuYasha gets the spot but if it doesn't Ichigo gets it Yoruichi suggested.

I thought we got to chose how to settle this InuYasha yelled back.

It is a good Idea Ichigo admited.

I guess but what is hollowfacation he asked.

You said that your part demon right, has the demon part ever taken over your body Ichigo asked.

Yes I don't want to talk about it InuYasha said.

Ok I have a hollow within me and it took over my body when ever I was in a fight and it looked bad but then I learned how to use its power and that is what hollowfacation is Ichigo explained.

Could you teach me how to use my demon like you learned to use your hollow InuYasha asked.

Mabye but lets teach you flash step and possibly bankai first ok Ichigo said as the two walked to the trap door to the training ground.

They both drew their swords. Bnakai Ichigo said. As the smoke cleared he was in his usual fashion of black.

Ichigo then put his hollow mask on. You ready InuYasha asked. Ichigo raised his sword and black spiritual pressure formed from his hands and traviled up to the tip of his sword. Getsuga tensou he yelled with a crackily voice that sounds close to his hollows.

The huge wave of red outlined black spiritual power headed toward InuYasha. Backlash wave InuYasha yelled as he swung his sword.

The energies finaly came in contact with each other and the backlash wave disapated right away. InuYasha dodged the getsuga tensou just in time.

Ichigo un did the hollowfication. I didn't think it could be that strong InuYasha admited.

Well let's get up back up stairs Ichigo said.

So Yoruichi where does the looser sleep InuYasha asked regretably.

The looser get's to sleep in my room Yoruichi said drying her hands.

So who lost she asked. I did InuYasha answered.

Ok my room is down the same hall way as the other two rooms and is the door on the right side just after the room where Rukia and the other girls are ok Yoruichi said pointing in the direction of the hallway.

Both Ichigo and InuYasha headed down the hallway. See you in the morning Ichigo said entering the room where his friends were.

Just before InuYasha entered Yoruichi's room Kagome stepped out of the room where she was staying in.

Hey InuYasha she said.

Hey Kagome he said back.

Is it cramed in the room with Ichigo and the others she asked.

I don't know I haven't been in there he responded.

What does that mean she asked.

Yoruichi said that there was only room for one more person to sleep in there so Ichigo and I had a contest to see who would get to sleep in that room and he won InuYasha explained.

So where are you going to sleep she asked with worry in her voice.

In Yoruichi's room he said.

And she is going to sleep where she said with suspicion in her voice.

Ehh InuYasha said with a weird look on his face, I don't know he finished.

Uh huh is all she said before heading to the kitchen.

Oh hey Kagome Yoruichi said.

I came to do the dishes she said.

Well you can help me put them away cause I already did them she explained as she opened the cabinet.

So I hear that InuYasha lost to Ichigo in a contest to see who gets to sleep in the other room she said grabbing the glasses.

Yeah no one would be able to sleep comfortably if both of them went in there she explained.

So he's using your room she said.

Yeah she said.

Then were are you going to sleep she asked.

In my room where else would I sleep she said putting the last of the plates away.

Does he know that she asked.

It's implied weather he has any thoughts about it or if he just did care to think about that is not my problem, but I will ask him if he wants me to sleep some where else she said.

Then you might as well just sleep some where else then cause knowing him he'll tell you to leave she said.

Well it couldn't hurt to get his opinion she said as they began to walk down the hall.

Well see you tomorrow Kagome said entering her room.

**Yoruichi's room**

Yoruichi entered her room and turned the lights on.

Why are the lights off she thought to herself.

She noticed that InuYasha wasn't in the bed but up against the far wall in the corner.

Hey why aren't you in the bed she asked.

It's your bed and I usually sleep like this he answered.

Oh I forgot where you come from you don't realy have beds she said taking her orange jaket off and hanging it on the hook on the back of the door.

Well it's big enough for the both of us why don't you get in it she said opening her closet.

But it's your bed I have no right to use it InuYasha answered.

I'm alowing you to use it so it's fine plus I bet it'll feel beter than lieing up against the wall she said taking the light brown sash wrapped around her waist and setting it on the shelf.

Ok I guess it couldn't hurt he said getting up. Do you think I can learn bankai he asked.

It's possible but it wont be easy she said as she put her black backless, sleveless under shirt in the laundry basket.

I never like easy he responded in a calm and slightly quiet tone.

I've been woundering are your families worried about you I mean cause they don't know where you are at the moment she asked while throughing her black stretch pantsin the same basket.

Well Shippo's family is dead, Kagome's family knows that things happen were we are but they still worry, Miroku's family is dead except for the monk that took care of him after his father got sucked into his wind tune which is a curse that was placed on his grandfather and is passed down untill Naraku is killed, Sango's family who were demon slayers, they lived together with the other demon slayers an all but her and her brother were killed if you want to know more ask her your self he said getting in the bed.

What about your family she asked undoing the string that held the cloth holding her hair in a pony tail and setting both the string and cloth on the night stand.

Well I never new my father, he died right after I was born and my mother died when I was little. The only family I have left is my half brother Sessomaru he ressents me not only for being a half demon but for owning the sword he want Father to give to him. My father died saving my mother so he also believes I caused our fathers death he sitting up.

Oh I'm sorry I brought up those painful memories she said getting into her bed.

Well I'm not tired after fighting I guess I still fell the adrenaline is still flowing through my body he said looking over at her.

May I take a look at your sword she asked. Sure he said handing it to her.

When she unsheathed it the sword didn't transform why isn't it transforming like it does for you she asked.

Well humans don't have the power to transform it without the use of one of the jewel shards and full fledged demons can't pick it up without getting shocked he said.

Why is that she asked back. Tetsusaiga has a barrier that rejects demons he explained.

Oh ok she said resheathing his sword. What type of weapons do you use he asked.

Well I mostly use hand to hand combat but I am trained in using a sword and kido but I tend to keep anken inside my boots she said grabbing one of her anken and one of her boots.

This is like a knife with no handle he said taking a look at the blade. Yeah I can fire them at a target by swinging my leg she explained.

I heard you wanted to learn how to control you demon side she said.

Yeah my sword keeps it in check but if it breaks or I drop it the demon blood takes control and I'm conscious but all I want to do is kill and kill and from what I heard from my brother I wouldn't stop till I die, I don't want that to happen he said with sadness in his eye's and face.

Sence we can't sleep do you want to go down to the training ground she asked.

Yes mabye you could show me a few things InuYasha said getting out of the bed.

Just let me get dressed she said getting out of bed. InuYasha blushed apon seeing her body.

Your not like Ichigo, he would turn around covering his eyes and screaming at me to put clothes on she said with a laugh.

Mabye I've just seen thing that he hasn't so something like seeing a woman naked is nothing he explained.

But you still blushed she said putting her shirt and pants on.

Any one would blush if they were looking at your body he said with a slight sence of love in his voice.

As she stood straight up after attaching the brown sash he could see she was blushing as well.

Let's go she said opening the door, InuYasha jumped over her bed and they began to walk down the hall. I never said they had to stay in their rooms it's only nine she said.

They're probably getting to know each other cause I smell every ones scent in the room me and Ichigo fought for. Just then Kagome comes out wheres the bathroom she asked go past the kitchen and on the first door on the right Yoruichi answered.

Kagome was about to walk away when she noticed Yoruichi's arm around InuYasha's waist.

What's wrong Kagome InuYasha asked. She was still looking at his waist. He looked at the place she was looking and noticed Yoruichi's arm.

Kagome its not what it looks like I didn't even know she had her arm on my waist he said franticly.

Kagome started to walk away then stopped, she looked back at them with a slight smile. InuYasha went from calm to scared. Sit boy she said calmly and InuYasha was sent face first to the floor just be glad were not outside she added before walking off.

Hearing the crashing sound Miroku opened the door poor fool he said. I've go another cuple of stories to tell he shouted back to every one else.

Yoruichi helped him up sorry about that she said. I can't believe I didn't feel your arm he said.

Does that happen a lot she asked. Yeah when every she gets mad at me that's what usually happens he explained.

How does she do it she asked. This he said grabbing the necklace. Well why don't you take it off she said with a smile. InuYasha went to take it off and it wouldn't let it happen.

She's the only one who can take it off he said as they began to walk to the trap door.

Oh, that's not right it's like she has a leash on you like your her pet she said.

I can't do a thing about it so don't worry about it he said lifting the door up.

They jumped in and landed by the ladder.

So you want to learn flash step she asked. Yes but I have to wait a few days till Kisuke err finishes his invention he said.

Well mabye not she said. What he asked. I know of a way that might work for you but only because of your demon, most soul reapers after learning don't have to think about it but they first learned by thinking about it she said.

So all I have to do is think about it and I'll learn it he said with excitment. No, but try to visualize you standing next to me but first let me get a good distance away she said walking a good amount of ground.

Ok try it now but don't get mad if it doesn't happen right away she yelled to him.

So I have to see my self next to her huh ok see my self be side her he said and repeated to himself.

Then Yoruichi saw him dissapear then reapear next to her. I guess I've learned flash step but I want to keep this a secret from everyone else ok he said.

Sure but let's get some practice in first ok she wispered into his dog ear.

Let's start he wispered into her ear.

First I have to ask sence I don't know how you fight but do you have expirience with hand to hand combat she asked.

Yea I have a few abilities and I know how to use my fists he answered.

So you will fight me only using your fists and the abilities you say you can preform with your hands she explained.

Ok let's begin oh yeah you win when you pin me to the ground she said.

Once they got a fair distance apart InuYasha charged at her she jumped over him while landing a kick on his back causing him to take an extra step forward before flash stepping above her and he went in for a punch to her chest but before he could make a fist she flash stepped behind him. He anticapated this and grabs her foot and throughs her toward the ground but as she is being throughn she flash steps and lands both feet on InuYasha's back forcing him to hi the ground hard. She lands next to him, as the smoke clears he starts to stand up. He the jumps into the air and clenches his fist hard enought that his nails cut his hand open blades of blood he yelled and swung his arm. Red blades morphed out of the area where he swung and headed toward Yoruichi. So that's one of the abilities you talked about she thought to herself before she side stepped out of the way. InuYasha landed next to her, he then swings hi clawed hand at her in an upwared motion. She side stepped again so he went to change the direction of his swing but his right foot slipped and before they knew it they were on the ground. Yoruichi was underneath InuYasha but the thing they noticed first was that when they fell they locked lips. They were lieing on the ground but neather of them pulled away.

After sence snapped in they pulled away but slowly. InuYasha spoke up, Well I ahh I guess ahh I guess I win he said looking into her golden eyes. She looked down at his body and noticed that there was blood on his sholder and chest. Your bleeding she said breathed out. InuYasha look down at the blood on his chest and shoulder and then rubbed his head and felt the blood pool out. I guess I am he said.

Come with me she said in a sadductive tone. Where are we going InuYasha asked softly.

She said nothing but looked back at him with a devious look on here face.

When they stopped they were looking at a hot spring. This, you and Mr. Urahara built something like this underground he said amazed.

Yes now why don't we get in she said once again getting undressed.

That sounds like a great idea he said as he began to undress as well.

When he got in his injury healed up almost right away.

Oh yeah Yoruichi began, I almost for got.

Forgot what InuYasha asked turning around.

This she said getting in the water.

A bottle he questioned.

Not just a bottle a bottle filled with wine she said taking a drink.

She handed him the bottle and before he took a drink he looked over at her and noticed that she was already drunk of off only one drink.

What's wrong can't hold you liquor he asked.

So what if 'hickup' I can't 'hickup' hold my liquor she said moving closer to him.

I guess your right it doesn't mater he said passing her the bottle.

She took another drink before pressing up against him.

He didn't think he just did, he grabbed the bottle and took another drink before setting it a side he then wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Her breasts squezzed together between their bodies while they staired into each others golden colored eyes. Yoruichi then moved up closer to his head, she then pulled his head closer and started to nibble and tug on his ear.

He let out a light moan but it was loud enough for her to hear so she nibbled and tugged hardder.

When she let go he pulled her into a kiss. They finaly parted, he picked her up and caried her out of the hot sping. He layed her down close to where their clothes were.

He started to leave a trail of wet kisses from the bottom of her stomach up to her neck. As he went higher up her body the heavier she would breath.

She then flipped him on his back and returned what he did for her. He then started to play with her pink nipple, while they flipped over once again as he took controll, and started to lick and bite at the other one. Yoruichi started to moan and gasp deep within her throat. She tried to keep them in but she couldn't help but let them out. He then switched from one to the other. With his free hand he felt around for his sword and her hair tie.

When he found them he stabbed his sword in the ground above her head and then he grabbed her hands and tied them together, he then pulled them over the top of the hilt of Tetsusaiga so that the little length between her wrists sit on the gard.

He then moved down to her woman hood. He slid a finger in then another and then a third with each finger added she screamed louder and louder. All she wanted was for him to go deeper and to move faster. She went to grab his hand and force it in as far as she could but when she went to move her arm something stopped it . She had been enjoying this so much she didn't know that he did that to her.

After working his fingers in an out of her for a short time he removed them and lowered his head. He then slid his tongue inside her as far as he could, she moaned more and more as his tongue wiggled around inside her.

She finaly got her hands over the hilt of the sword and untied the string around her wrists. She push his head back and forced him to lay on his back while she slid his man hood inside her. They began to move, slow at first but then quickened the pace once they got used to each other.

He felt her begin to tighten up, a second later she climaxed letting out a long gasp as she came all over InuYasha's man hood. Soon after he climaxed as well.

InuYasha reached for the top part of his kimono which he used to cover their wet hot bodies. They fell a sleep in each others arms.


	13. The next day

InuYasha woke up a few hours later. It's already well past sun rise he siad to him self.

As his vision cleared he realized he was in the training ground. When he sat up he noticed that Yoruichi was lieing next to him. What the hell happened he woundered.

His first thought was to get dressed. When he finished he picked her clothes up then her.

As he walked by the hot spring he noticed a glass bottle he knelt down and as he picked it up he smelled the scent of wine. That might explain it he mummbled.

As quick as he could he began to dash towards the ladder. When he got there he started climing, the whole time he was hopping every one was still sleaping. When he got to the top of the ladder he looked around and no one was around. Thank god he said outloud. When he climed out and closed the door he noticed the clock read 11:30. He then made his way back to Yoruichi's room. He opened the door turned the light on and layed her motionless body on the bed while throughing the close in the basket while putting the sash in the closet.

He then he placed Tetsusaiga against the night stand and then he climed into the bed.

**The next morning**

Yoruichi woke up she stretched her body out. She then began to get dressed. Good morning InuYasha said. She jumped but only slightly. Good morning she responded. What time is it he asked. She looked over at the clock on the night stand, it's only 5:00 she half yelled.

What's wrong InuYasha said as his eyes shot open. Nothing its just that I usually wake up earlier she responded.

Well no one else is up so if that's what your worried about don't be he said. No its not that I normaly make breakfeast for Kisuke and the others she said. Well no one is up so why don't you just start now he asked. That's not the problem I just don't want to have everyone up and waiting for food. Well then why don't I give you a hand, I'm not that expirenced with cooking but if there's any thing I can do let me know he said getting up.

You just want to help and make something for Kagome so she wont be mad at you any more, am I right she said.

Yeah that too he addmitted.

Let's go and get it started then she said walking out of the room. InuYasha soon followed.

OK first put that pan on the stove over there, then crack the eggs next to you she instructed.

After he put the pan on the stove and grabed an egg but he grabbed it to hard an it broke.

What the hell he yelled as the egg splatered in his hand an on the floor. Yoruichi let out a faint laugh try not grabbing it so hard she said trying to hold back her laughter.

Yeah sure he said cleaning his hand off. He picked the egg up brought it over to the pan and broke it. Damnit he said as the eggy insides fell out of the shell into the pain. No no thats how your supposed to do it she said. Oh then what do I do about the shell he asked. That just through it out she answered. He then placed the shell into the thing they call a trash can.

He then put a few more eggs in the pan.

Good morning Yoruichi Miroku said as he entered the kitchen. Good morning she responded. I forgot you get up early InuYasha said.

Miroku suddenly ran toward him, he pulled him away from the stove. What the hell Miroku InuYasha shouted. Remember what happened the last time you were in Kagomes' Kitchen he said releasing his grasp on him. What happened Yoruichi asked before InuYasha had a chance to speak. Well from what I heard Kagomes' family was freaking out cause of a bug called a cockroach, I believe, then InuYasha here takes his sword out and used his windscar on the bug and he put a hole in the side of the house the worst thing was that they were about to make diner he said with a smile on his face.

Yoruichi couldn't hold it back this time, she burst out laughing. Hey they were screaming how horrid it was so I thought it was a demon he yelled.

Yoruichi walked toward him still laughing but she slipped on the egg that splatered, that wasn't cleaned up and she fell back InuYasha grabbed her arm right away. Don't fall now he said helping her up. What was that she said. What do you mean he responded. Next time remember to clean up every thing she said patting him on the head. Don't do that he said pulling back while slipping on the same egg. As his arm passed the stove controlls his arm hit one making it turn which increased the temperature. Yoruichi and Miroku helped him up then the pan burst into flames. I'll get some water Miroku said turning the sink on. Pass me a bowl or something that can hold water he said. InuYasha passed him the biggest thing he could find. The eggs started to pop and squirt out of the pan. Oh no InuYasha yelled as he went to turn the stove off but he forgot which of the controlls turned it off so he just started turning random switches. Hey don't do that Yoruichi yelled. The stove then caught on fire. Hurry Miroku Yoruichi yelled. Miroku then threw the water on the fire which caused it to go out.

After the steam cleared they saw that the stove was unusable. Now what are we going to do for breakfeast she asked. Can't you just go and buy a new one of these InuYasha asked. Yes but it costs a great deal of yen she answered. Wait InuYasha didn't you say that here in this time diamonds are valuble and sell for a lot Miroku asked. Yes he said. But where are we goin to get diamonds from she Yoruichi asked. InuYasha's adamant barrage Miroku explained. That's right Kagome compaired the adamant to diamond InuYasha said.

**A few hours later**

Ok finaly we got breakfeast done Yoruichi said. Sorry for the wait InuYasha said passing the plate of pancakes down to Ichigo. Yeah long story I'm just saprised you didn't wake up Miroku added.

Well why don't you tell us the story Orihime asked.

Well Miroku began...

Oh wow I ahh I see what you mean by being saprised Uryu said shocked.

Hmn Chad said.

Renji and Rukia just looked at each other.

Sango started to laugh.

Why are you laughing InuYasha asked.

You burned the stove down trying to cook even though you've never cooked a thing in your life she answered.

Well how does it taste Miroku asked. Good Kagome and Shippo answered.

**After breakfeast**

So when are we going to start the training today Sango asked.

Today we wont be training Yoruichi said.

Why Shippo asked.

We spent more time than we planed to yesterday so your bodies need to recooperate so just take an easy and get to know each other more.

What are you talking about InuYasha needs all the training he could get Ichigo said.

What's that mean InuYasha barked.

Renji could beat you blindfolded He snapped back.

I don't need an edge I could beat both of you know problem He said.

Is that some sort of challenge Ichigo and Renji asked.

If you think you can take me then yes it is InuYasha said.


	14. Meeting old friends

After InuYasha had picked a fight with Ichigo and Renji we headed down stairs so they could settle it.

I thought we were not training today Shippo asked.

Yeah but you know InuYasha Kagome said.

Those to can be the same way Rukia added.

You ready to do this or what InuYasha asked.

When ever you are they responded.

All three of them drew their swords.

Come and get it Renji yelled as he charged in. InuYasha quickly blocked the attack while Ichigo came right behind him, InuYasha then shifted his weight and forced Renji into Ichigo's way. Ichigo flash stepped behind InuYasha and slashed his back open. InuYasha then stepped forward before turning around. Iron Rever Soul Steeler he yelled as his claws slashed open Ichigo's chest. Don't forget about me Renji yelled as he swung his sword which extended out from its original shape. InuYasha knocked the sword out of the way and charged at Renji. Renji then made his sword wrap around the two of them. I'm not too good at kido but if I shoot point blank I shouldn't miss Renji said. Hado 31 Shakkaho Renji yelled as they were enveloped in a red light. As it cleared it showed that both lived through the explosion but only Renji was effected. I thought I told you that attacks like that wont work on me InuYasha said as he jumped back. Ichigo then charged straight at him InuYasha blocked the attack. I told you that I could beat the two of you so why don't you just give up InuYasha said. Hell no Ichigo said. Roar Zabimaru Renji yelled as his sword once again extended out toward InuYasha. Ahhhhhhhh Ichigo yelled out in pain. What happened Renji asked him self. I wanted to keep that a secret InuYasha said. Keep what a secret Ichigo asked. The fact that I was some how able to learn flash step InuYasha answered. You what Renji and Ichigo said.

Alright that's enough Yoruichi said.

But we were just getting started the three of them said.

Yes but can you still fight Ichigo she asked.

Yeah I'm fine Ichigo said standing up but then instantly falling down once again.

You see Renji's sword went right through your stomach you need to heel from that so go up stairs now Yoruichi commanded.

Alright fine, InuYasha well finish this some other time Ichigo said.

Yeah sure just don't die before then InuYasha said.

Shut up He responded.

Guys we've got a problem Uryu said jumping down from the trap door.

What's wrong Miroku and Sango asked.

There is something weird disturbing the towns people he said.

Well what is it InuYasha asked.

I don't know because it's cover in a swirling wind when it moves he said.

I wonder if it's him Kagome said.

InuYasha then jumped up through the trap door and headed outside.

The rest of his friends followed after him.

Stupid mutt. Scrawny wolf is all they heard before they got outside.

So it is you Koga Kagome said.

There you are Kagome, where are we Koga asked.

Come inside before you draw attention Yoruichi said.

They went inside and saw to it that Ichigo was taken care of.

Then they explained the situation.

So we are here because the well you use acted up and Naraku is here aswell and might have teamed up with their enemy who betrade his friends Koga said.

Yes that is all that we know for now Rukia said.

Ok well where is he so I can kill him he asked.

We don't know but if he did team up with Aizen then he may be in Hueco Mundo Renji said.

How do we get there InuYasha asked.

We need Kisuke to open the gate and he wont be back for another day or two Yoruichi said.

Wait I just thought of something Shippo said.

What is that Orihime asked.

If Koga is here who else came through with us he said.

Your talking about Sesshomaru and Kikyo, right Sango asked.

Yeah what if they are here too Shippo said.

Now that you mention it I did she a little girl that looked close to the one Sesshomaru has following him Koga said thinking back.

We should go and look for her Orihime said.

First we need to get Koga some 'human clothes' Ichigo suggested.

Yes I agree I think it may weird people out to see someone with a tail Kagome said.

Koga stand up for a second Ichigo asked. Sure koga said standing up. Ichigo then stood up aswell, don't push your self too much Ichigo Rukia said.

My clothes should fit you just fine Ichigo said. Rukia would you run and grab some Ichigo asked.

Yeah no problem Rukia said leaving the shop.

Do you have any hats around here Miroku asked. What for Uryu asked. To cover InuYasha's ears Sango answered.

A little while later Rukia returned. Hear she said handing the clothes to Koga.

Umm...how do I put these on he asked.

Well Ichigo started, first you want to take those fur things that are on your legs and arms off along with that armor.

What about his tail Renji asked.

That doesn't come off Koga said.

Then put your legs through the top and pull up the pants and try to get your tail in them.

Ok Koga said going into the other room.

So how should we go about this InuYasha asked.

Well we should split into two groups and search both sides of the city Chad said.

Ok I'll take InuYasha, Rukia, Miroku, Chad and Sango for my group, and the rest of you should go with Uryu Yoruichi said.

My tail is too big to hide so what should I do Shippo asked.

You should stay here so that you can look after Ichigo and if Kisuke comes back early you can let him know what is going on Yoruichi said.

Yeah no problem Shippo said.

Koga are your ready Kagome asked.

Yeah I'm good he said walking out of the other room.

Hahaha InuYasha laughed. Shut up muttface Koga yelled clenching his fist.

You two that's enough Yoruichi yelled sternly. Both InuYasha and Koga stopped and looked at Yoruichi with scared faces. Yes ma'am they both said.

I'll take my group and search the west side and my group will search the east side Uryu said.

Ok when should we meet back up Kagome asked. Well based on the size of the town lets say after three hours we meet back up here Uryu said. If you find him raise you spiritual presure and that will let the other group know that you've found him Renji suggested


End file.
